Conventional techniques for managing power system operation may not adequately consider inter-temporal and/or continuous-time characteristics of the net load on the power system. These techniques may also fail to consider inter-temporal and/or continue-time characteristics of power and/or storage resources used to satisfy net load forecasts determined for the power system, which can result in scarcity events during real-time operation. Conventional management techniques may also fail to incorporate energy storage resources available to the power system during operation. Moreover, inadequate consideration of costs associated inter-temporal and/or continuous-time characteristics of generation and/or storage resources can result in the use of inaccurate valuation metrics for such resources. Therefore, what are needed are systems, methods, apparatus, and/or non-transitory computer readable medium for avoiding scarcity power system events by, inter alia, determining a configuration for the power system that satisfies inter-temporal and/or continuous-time characteristics of the net load, subject to inter-temporal and/or continuous-time characteristics of the power generation and/or energy storage resources available to the power system. Also needed are systems, methods, apparatus, and/or non-transitory computer readable medium for determining valuation metrics for power generation and/or energy storage resources in accordance with inter-temporal and/or continuous time characteristics of such resources.